


Secret Desire

by jakelong19422



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation in Shower, Muscles, Oral Sex, Seduction, Showers, Sleep, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakelong19422/pseuds/jakelong19422
Summary: Mako has longed for his brother for months. One night Mako makes his move while Bolin is asleep. Mako starts something he never dreamed would happen. Top Bolin. Bottom Mako.
Relationships: Bolin/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	1. Bolin's Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Mako and Bolin just finished training, they shower, and are getting ready to sleep. They share the same room but sleep on different beds.

Mako finds him laying in the bed asleep, exhausted from a hard day of training. He lays spread on his back, arms above his head, legs open, with nothing on but his boxer briefs.

"He didn't even bother drying off," says, Mako, as he dries himself off, and puts on his underwear.

"Gosh, when did he get so strong," Mako thought, as he gawked at his brother's muscled body.

Mako's eyes wander down his brother's body causing him to feel hot and flustered. 

Over the past months Mako has paid more attention to how Bolin has been taking care of himself. Bolin has been training hard, bettering himself at earth bending to make it to the championships. This training has certainly paid off as Bolin has become an amazing earth bender, strong and dedicated.

An urge to lay next to him rises, as Mako's secret desires begin to emerge.   
"Only for a second," Mako thinks as he lays down next to him, to admire him closer. 

Mako stares at Bolin's face making sure he's asleep. He looks so peaceful. So handsome. He finds his hands, calloused and sturdy from lifting weights. His forearms are thick and veiny, and his biceps and triceps huge and muscular. 

He wanders down to Bolin's chest and he smiles bashfully. Bolin's broad chest rises and falls from his breathing. He watches as a drop of water travels down from his clavicle down between his bulging pecs. 

Carefully, as to not wake him, he catches the droplet with his finger then sucks his finger, longing for a taste. 

Mako needs more. He strokes his brother's chest with one finger. So strong, and hard. He circles Bolin's nipple, flicking it, causing it to harden. Mako swallows the desire in his mouth. 

Mako repositions himself to lay on top of Bolin. Mako is taller than him by 2 inches, but leaner, so Bolin shouldn't feel too much weight on him. Besides, his strong body can handle it. 

Mako's eyes align themselves directly with Bolin's nipples. He takes both of his hands and squeezes his brother's large pecs. With his fingers he kneads his chest like a cat, and with his thumbs he circles his brother's nipples.

He lowers his mouth and smells Bolin's chest. It smells like him, like the mint soap he always uses. 

Daringly, he kisses his brother's chest tenderly. And then again. And again. He finds Bolins right nipple. Hard from stimulation, he sucks it and takes it in his teeth. He doesn't bite hard, he doesn't want him to wake. He moves his tongue around in a circle, flicking it back and forth. Mako stays here for a while, sucking Bolin's nipple while pinching the other. He alternates back and forth, making sure he doesn't miss any part of his brother's breasts. 

He pulls away watching his brother, breathing faster than before. 

Mako slides his finger between Bolin's breasts down to his defined torso. Bolin's abs, though not as chiseled as Makos, are hard and sexy. 

Mako searches Bolin's face, assuring that he remains asleep, before he places his hands on his torso, 

He feels Bolin's body breathing, his abs contracting. He kisses every part of his stomach. and wanders down to his favorite part about his brother. 

Bolin's cock is not only bigger than Mako's, but thicker too. 

The only reason Mako hasn't given up pro-bending is because of Bolin. After every match they shower together in the locker room showers. Every so often he steals a glance at Bolin as he washes his large cock. He loves the way Bolin uses one hand to clean the shaft and the other to wash his large balls. Bolin always takes his time showering, but Mako can't stare too long or he reveals his shame. 

Tonight, Bolin's cock bulges from his boxer briefs. Semi-hard, from the nipple play, Bolin's cock protruded from his semi-wet clothes. 

Mako places his hand over Bolin's cock, and ever so gently moves it back and forth. He moves over to his large balls, and cups them, gently squeezing them.

Bolin's cock responds to Mako's touch and begins to grow. 

Mako looks up at his brother's restful face.

Good still asleep. He must be tired. Should I keep going? What if I get caught? Mako knows he needs to stop, but he can't. He's coveted his brother for too long.

Mako takes his fingers and begins to play with his brother's cock's head. 

He outlines it and taps it, as Bolin continues to grow, outgrowing his underwear, peaking out ever so slightly.

Once fully erect Bolin is the picture of temptation. Wet hair, broad chest, arms surrendered above his head, legs sprawled open, and dick throbbing, Bolin has never looked so good. He can't stop now.

He forgets all reasoning and releases his brother's cock. 

How long had he dreamed for him to be this close. He gets close enough to smell him. He smells manly, like mint soap, salty, and sweet, an aroma that drives him wild.

Mako sees the precum forming at the head and without hesitation he takes his finger, scoups it up, and tastes it. 

It tastes amazing. Salty and sweet. He needs more. He licks his finger and moves it around Bolins head. His touch arouses Bolin and soon his dick is covered in precum.

He opens his mouth and engulfs his brother's wet cock. He licks every drop not letting this moment go to waste.

Suddenly, Bolin takes a sharp breath that startles Mako. 

Mako, reluctantly pulls away, and hides in his bed.

Did he wake up, thought Mako.

No, I don't think so. 

That was close. 

Once he's sure that Bolin is asleep he takes care of his erection. He's been hard and leaking precum since the thought of Bolin's chest. 

He throws off his drenched boxer briefs. And thinks about Bolin. He imagines Bolins mouth and how good he would taste. He thinks about his strong arms holding him, as Bolin pounds him with his strong cock. He doesn’t last long before he cums in ecstasy. 

Mako cleans himself off. Tired, but fully satisfied, Mako finally falls asleep. 

So does Bolin.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin can't stop thinking about last night so he makes a decision.

It’s hot, Bolin thought as he woke up.

Bolin woke up before dawn, tired from last night's events. 

He still heard Mako's heavy breathing as he stroked his cock, in the night, probably thinking about him. He remembered the grunt he gave as he came. He hardly slept after hearing Mako eat his own cum, wondering what it tastes like.

He never thought he would wake up to Mako kissing his chest and playing with his nipples. He always knew Mako was attracted to him. How could he not know when he always had a raging erection when they showered. Bolin was comfortable with his body. He knew he was attractive and he didn’t mind Mako watching him shower.

Last night, Bolin let Mako have his way with him. Mako had done so much for him. He raised him after they lost their parents. Mako only participated in pro-bending because Bolin begged him. He owed him. Besides, it didn’t feel wrong. No, on the contrary it felt very good. 

Bolin cursed himself for letting himself get too excited and scaring Mako away. He couldn’t help it, Mako's mouth felt so good. Hot and wet, his tongue circling the right areas. Bolin wasn’t thinking right and ruined it.

Now he laid in bed wondering how much more Mako would have done for him if he had stayed silent. 

He sat up and looked over at Mako. 

He laid naked, blanket kicked by his feet, dick flopped between his legs.

He looked good. 

Bolin got up and stood over him. He watched him breathe, remembered his kisses. He smiled. He touched his stomach, sticky from cum and last night’s sweat. He moved his hand over his brother's chiseled abs and he found his way to his chest. Mako always compliment Bolin saying he looked built and muscular, and how Bolin was way stronger than him. The truth is Mako was hot as fuck. His muscles were toned and suited him nicely.

He turned away and found Mako’s underwear from last night lying on the floor. They were stained with precum, a little stiff to the touch. Bolin took a deep sniff, and then another. He looked Mako's flaccid cock with desire. As he held the boxer briefs over his face he made a decision. He was gonna fuck his brother.

He threw the underwear on the floor where he found them and made his plan.

Bolin showered, and came out with a towel. He found Mako still asleep. Perfect. 

“Mako wake up,” shouted Bolin, “It’s already 7 am”

Mako felt so sleepy, “Okay I’m coming.” He opened his eyes and found himself naked, exposed. 

Bolin saw how flustered Mako was and said, “It was a hot one last night, no wonder you slept naked, I woke up drenched.”

Mako blushed.

Bolin picked up Makos underwear from the floor. “Here. Are these clean?” Bolin said as he sniffed the underwear. 

Mako reddened. He knew those boxer briefs were dripping wet last night. He only imagined how smelly and hard they must be. 

“They smell good,” Bolin said as he held his hand over to Mako.

“Thank you,” Mako said bashfully, and quickly put them on, not wanting to think too much about Bolin smelling his cum. 

“No problem,” Bolin said as he unwrapped his towel, causing his huge cock to flop on his leg.

Mako stared uncontrollably as Bolin used a clean towel to dry his face and hair. His cock on full display.

“Are you gonna shower,” said Bolin as he was looking away from him. He was searching for a shirt in the closet. Mako didn’t respond. He was too preoccupied looking at Bolin’s thick, chiseled ass. Gosh was he sexy, thought Mako. Bolins smooth ass bounced as he walked and forth from closet to dresser. Mako was mesmerized. When Bolin, bend over to pick his shoes, Mako's dick hardened.

“Mako, are you gonna shower,” Bolin repeated as he turned around. 

Mako quickly looked up at the ceiling, too ashamed to think he was caught looking at Bolin’s ass, and then finding himself once again at his dick. 

“Yeah, in a minute,” said Mako. Since he had a raging boner, he couldn’t just get up and leave the room. Why is Bolin taking so long, and who picks shoes before putting on underwear. 

Bolin finished dressing, and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Finally, Mako thought. He got up, grabbed a towel to cover his erection and made his way to the shower. He dressed himself and went to breakfast. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow night,” said Bolin, as Mako made his way to the table.

“You mean the match?” replied Mako. Idiot, of course he means the match. Stop thinking about last night. 

“Yeah, I heard it's a new team so it should be easy.”  
“Yeah I’m ready. We can take them.”

“When do you get off of work?” 

“5”

“Korra is available at 5:30. Should we meet at the gym at 6 for practice?”

“Yeah sounds good”

“Okay see you then. I have to do a few errands so I’ll see you later,” Bolin left with a hurry. He had some shopping to do. Tonight was going to be fun.


	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice, Bolin and Mako share a steamy shower, where Bolin tells Mako about a strange dream.

“Alright guys, see y’all tomorrow,” Korra said as she packs her things and leaves the practice room. 

Bolin and Mako start packing their things as well.

“That was a good practice,” said Bolin.

“Yeah it was. I’m so tired I can’t wait to shower, and knock out.” stated Mako.

“Why don’t we use the showers here? We are already here, and since we’re the last ones at the gym it would be empty.”

Mako thought about it. It made sense to shower at the gym. They always bring a change of clothes, since the last time Korra needed to leave early and they went with her only to meet the president of Republic City in their pro bending attire. Also, Mako was tired and tonight was so hot, he was drenched in sweat. 

“Sounds good to me,” Mako said. 

Mako and Bolin make their way to the showers. The showering area is rather small. Three shower heads are aligned against the left wall. Curtains usually divide the area, but tonight the curtains were mysteriously missing. Also tonight a small mirror was strategically placed near the back left corner of the room.

As Mako is taking off his clothes, Bolin finds towels for the both of them. Bolin returns to find Mako already showering on the furthest shower. Perfect. 

“I didn’t tell you about my dream last night,” says Bolin, removing his clothes and walking toward the shower closest to Mako. 

Mako makes an effort to maintain his composure as Bolin walks towards the shower, his cock swaying from side to side. 

“Oh really what was it about,” asks Mako nervously. He turned his body away from him to avoid any unexpected erections. As he turned he found a mirror against the wall that perfectly showcased his brother's godly body.

“I dreamt that I was getting the best massage ever.” Bolin said as he lathered his body. “Their hands felt so good on my body, I never wanted it to stop.”

Mako listed as he watched Bolin wash away the dirt from his body. Bolin lathered his chest in a circular motion, Bolin closed his eyes and rubbed his neck and shoulders. He gave a small whimper as he pressed down on his sore muscles. 

Fuck, thought Mako I’ve never seen him shower like this before.   
Bolin went back to his chest and pinched both of his nipples. Eyes closed, head back, hands playing with his nipples. Mako couldn’t look away. Bolin’s plan was working. 

“I laid on my back while he massaged my sore muscles. His hands were so hot, and firm,” Bolin said, as he faced his brother, eyes closed. 

“I’m ashamed to say this, but he felt so good he gave me an erection. But he knew what he was doing. He took my dick in his hot mouth and sucked me so good I almost came in his mouth.”

His hands wandered down to his hanging cock. With his right hand he washed his shaft and with his right he played with his sagging balls. Bolin was fully erect, his right hand servicing his cock. 

Mako didn’t breathe, as he watched his brother play with himself. 

Bolin moaned as he swirled his finger’s around his head, just like Mako did the night before. 

“And then what happened,” Mako whispered. 

“He stopped. I thought he didn’t want me anymore so I got a little sad. But then he turned me around and put his hot hands on my back. He then went down to my thighs, and ass.” 

Bolin let go of his dick, throbbing from stimulation. Mako was mesmerized. 

Bolin put both of his hands on his thick left thigh. He moved up and down and around until he found himself holding his ass. Bolin opened his eyes for the first time and looked over to Mako to see if he was watching. Mako looked away for a second and then found Bolin bend forward, spreading his ass so the cold water could wash him clean. Bolin then took his index finger and played with his asshole. 

This wasn’t the first time Bolin played with himself. So he knew how to put on a good show for his brother. 

“He spread me open and played with me. At first, I was reluctant, but his hands were magic. I couldn't say no. He tapped my hole, over and over again until I craved him inside me.”

Mako swallowed, his ass was throbbing. He needed to cum but he couldn’t, not here. 

“He licked his finger and pushed himself in me.” As he said this Bolin pushed his finger inside of his asshole. Mako gasped from excitement. 

“In and out, in and out until I wanted more. He played with my cock as he pushed more fingers inside me.”

“Have you ever had this kind of dream before?” asked Bolin. He opened his eyes and stared at Mako. The shower room was full of steam from Mako being overheated. 

“No, but it sounds nice”

“It was, maybe you’ll dream about it tonight.”

Suddenly, Mako coughed and turned off the water. 

“Well, I finished. Hurry up so we can get going.” Mako hurried off hiding his hard dick with his shampoo. 

“Fuck he's hot,” blushed Bolin still hard from imagining Mako spread beneath him. 

He smiled, finished his shower and joined his brother.


	4. Mako's living the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin and Mako get home, and Bolin continues his plan. He

Mako couldn’t wait to masturbate. As he was about to excuse himself and go to the restroom, Bolin suggested a cynical idea. 

“I was wondering if you could give me a massage?” Bolin asked.

Mako stared at him, confused. “Why?”

“I’ve had this tension in my body since last night and I really need some help. I would return the favor…”

“Okay...” Mako replied sheepishly.

“Good. I’ll go ahead and get ready, see you in a bit”

Mako hurried off to the restroom. He couldn’t believe he was about to give his brother a massage. Sure, he's given him plenty of massages in the past, but tonight feels different. Maybe because of what happened last night. He looked down at his bulge and knew he was definitely excited. Mako splashed cold water on his face and got ready for his brother. 

He walked in the room and found Bolin laying on his stomach with a towel over his butt. 

“Ready?” Mako asked.

“I’m ready.”

Mako went over to his brother and grabbed the oil Bolin had placed on the side table. He lathered his hands and spread some on his back.

Fuck. His back was so strong and muscular. His shoulders were tense, and he really did need the massage.

“You do have a lot of tension.”

“See I told you, get on top of me and really give it to me good.”

Mako swallowed and got on the bed with Bolin. His legs wrapped around his waist and he began to work his brothers back. 

Bolin moaned with pleasure, as his brother’s hands moved over his body. 

“This feels soo good. Can you do my legs?”

“Sure” Mako got up and began to do his calves. He then moved up to his thick thighs. As he did the towel shifted and Mako realized Bolin was naked. 

“Higher,” moaned Bolin

Mako did as he was told with his eyes on his brother's ass, and dick.

“Higher,” moaned Bolin

Mako worked on Bolin’s upper inner thighs inches away from his cock. Fuck, he was wet again. 

“That feels so good, Mako. Thank you. You can stop.”

Mako pulled away and sat in bed in an effort to hide his erection. Bolin sat up. 

“Go ahead and lie down, it's your turn.”

Mako lied down and closed his eyes waiting for his brother. 

Mako felt Bolin get close to him and heard him put oil on his hands. He felt his brother’s strong hands move over his body. It was a dream come through. After a while, Bolin moved from his back to Mako’s thighs. And soon Bolin was groping his ass. 

“Mako, I think you would enjoy it better if you didn’t have underwear.”

Before Mako could answer, Bolin ripped his underwear straight down the middle.

“There better,” he said as he spread Mako's big ass and exposed his greedy asshole. 

“What are you doing?” asked Mako nervously. Even though this was exactly what he wanted it still felt wrong for his little brother to do this to him. 

“I want to show you what happened in my dream”

“He spread me open just like this. And then he tapped and tapped my asshole until I craved more. Do you feel it? Do you want more?

“Yes,” said Mako. His hole pulsing for attention. 

“Then he licked his finger, and pushed himself inside me.”

Mako gasped as he felt Bolin enter him. 

“In and out, In and out.”

Hmm

“After a while, when I needed more I had I pleaded for more. Only then did obliged.”

“Please more, I need more,” begged Mako.

Bolin smiled as he put another finger inside of Mako and then another. He fucked him until he was ready for more. 

“Fuck” “Ahh” “Hmmmmm” 

“Then with his other hand, he grabbed my cock just like this.” Bolin grabbed Mako's big dick and squeezed it. A stream of precum leaked from his slit. He swirled his thumb around the head, and slit.

Mako moaned loudly he couldn’t hold it much longer. “FUCK, Bolin, don’t stop”

“You want to know the worst part of my dream.” Bolin said as he pleased Mako, “The worst part wasn’t that he didn’t ask for permission. It was that he stopped when it was getting good.”

Suddenly, Bolin let go of Mako’s dick and pulled out of his asshole. 

Mako breathed heavily, he couldn't think straight. He was about to orgasm but he just stopped. Mako lifted his head and found Bolin smiling at him.

Bolin walked over to him, his fat cock in front of Mako’s eyes. 

“How would you feel if someone teased you like that?” Bolin asked dick bouncing in front of Mako's face. “Would you want them to finish what they started?

“Yeah, I guess so”

“Yes Bolin”

“Huh”

“Say, yes Bolin, I want to hear you say my name.”

Mako looked up at his brother’s green eyes. “Yes, Bolin.”

Bolin got close to his ear and whispered, “Turn around”

Mako obeyed immediately. Bolin moved behind Mako's head and grabbed some lotion he bought today. He spread it over Mako's chest and torso. As soon as the lotion hit his body Mako’s body reacted to it. He felt a cool fire awaken inside him. 

“What is this?” Mako looked down.

“It’s a special lotion for firebenders. It’s cooling properties make the firebender's body extra sensitive to saliva. I bought it especially for you.” 

Bolin got on top of Mako. Bolin grabbed Mako’s face and said, “Look at me.” Mako obeyed. He looked at Bolin's beautiful green eyes. “Let me show you how good I felt yesterday night.” 

He placed both of Mako’s arms above his head. “Don’t move them,” Bolin told him. Mako nodded. 

Bolin slid down Mako’s body, maintaining eye contact with Mako. Bolin fondled both of Mako’s pecs and pinched his nipples. Mako gasped in pain and pleasure. He wanted to close his eyes and look away but he was told he couldn’t. 

After pinching and flicking Mako’s nipples, Bolin lowered himself and sucked on his breast. His tongue swirled around his brother’s tits. Nibbling and licking his brother, Bolin was returning last night's favor. Mako was in heaven. The lotion reacted to Bolin’s saliva. His nipples felt cold, making his body produce fire within. His chest was both cool and hot, he felt amazing. 

Bolin stopped and looked up at his brother, admiring the hot man beneath him.

“More, Bolin. Give me more.” Said Mako as he needed his brother’s tongue on his body.

Bolin blushed and continued sucking Mako’s body. He traveled down to his abs. Bolin sucked every ab and licked every crevice, his hands playing with Mako’s breast.

Mako's hard cock sits just below the navel. Bolin grabs it and stands it up. He puts lotion on his hands and strokes his big brother’s cock. As a stream of precum leaks, Bolin knows Mako can’t last long. He opens his mouth and engulfs his brother’s cock. 

Bolin’s tongue swirls around Mako’s big dick, sucking faster and harder as Makos breaths get faster and heavier. As he feels Mako’s orgasm coming, he swallows his brother’s entire erection making Mako cum in his throat. 

“FUCK!!!” Bolin’s hot mouth, the lotions cool touch, his burning desire for his brother sends Mako over the edge. Arms above his head, legs spread, eyes on Bolin, Mako cums in his brother's mouth.

After multiple streams of cum and moans of ecstasy Mako lays exhausted.

Bolin can't wait for what's to come.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin fuck.

Bolin sucked Mako clean, not wanting to waste a drop of his cum. 

“No wonder you eat your own cum, you taste delicious,” said Bolin. Bolin was hungry for more. 

“Turn around, ass in the air,” commanded Bolin. 

Mako obeyed and got on his knees and elbows, legs spread, ass up, ready for breeding. Bolin almost came from seeing him.

Makos dick flopped between his legs. Bolin sucked his cock and balls and traveled up to his ass. 

Mako had a great ass, round, smooth and bouncy. Bolin always thought it was Mako’s best feature. Tonight it was all his.

Bolin put lotion on Mako's butt cheeks. He then spits on his hand and smacked Mako’s ass hard. 

“Ahh” grunted Mako, his ass stung from the hit, then was freezing from the lotion, and then back to hot.

Again

“Ahhh” moaned Mako.

Bolin spanked him again and again. He wanted Mako to know this was his. He was his. 

Once Mako’s ass was red, Bolin spread his cheeks and licked his asshole. 

Mako felt a fire in his stomach as Bolin’s wide tongue lapped Mako’s hole. He was opening him up, cleaning him, claiming him. Mako’s cock ached as Bolin’s tongue and finger explored his hole. A fire inside him needed to be filled, but Bolin was taking his time with him. 

Bolin couldn’t get enough of Mako’s ass. He spread his ass cheeks while he stuck his tongue inside his asshole. He tasted so good. Bolin couldn’t wait to fuck him.

Bolin began to prepare Mako’s ass for his huge cock. He licked his middle finger and pushed it into his hole. Mako was ready for it. He needed his hole to be filled. He felt Bolin’s finger slowly go in and out then Bolin quickened his pace. Bolin found his prostrate and began finger-fucking him hard, massaging his prostate in the process. 

Mako whimpered in pure pleasure. “More, Bolin. Please, give me more.” He’s been waiting to be fucked by Bolin for months. He was ready. “Fuck me, Bolin, fuck me.”

“Whatever you want, brother,” Bolin said.   
Bolin flipped Mako on his back and opened his legs. He spread Mako's ass, and kissed his tender hole and then moved up to his balls and cock. He made his way to his abs and then kissed his chest tenderly. 

Slowly, Bolin pushed his throbbing cock into Mako. Bolin watched Mako bite his lip in pain as his cocks thick head opened his brother’s pussy. Bolin looked at Mako’s face, held him with both hands and kissed him.

It was a hot and passionate kiss that reflected the months of longing they both shared. Bolin kissed him deep and hard. He tasted his brother’s mouth, savored his brother’s saliva. Mako lightly bit Bolin’s lower lip and Mako was hard again. 

Bolin pulled away as Mako smiled overjoyed from kissing his brother’s face. 

“You have no idea how much I've waited for this,” Mako said. He grabbed Bolin’s face again and kissed his lips… his jaw… his ear.

“Fuck me, Bolin,” whispered Mako. “Make me yours.”

Bolin wasted no time. He immediately thrust his huge cock inside Mako’s hole.

Mako gave a breathy moan as Bolin spread his tight hole. Bolin pushed himself all the way in until he was balls deep in. 

“Fuck you're so tight.” sighed Bolin.

Bolin rocked his cock in and out of Mako, deep and passionate.

He fasted his pace, pounding him deep and hard. 

Mako placed his hands on Bolin’s big strong ass, and held on as Bolin fucked him.“Fuck, Bolin, that feels so good,” moaned Mako, as his tight hole squeezed Bolin dick. 

Bolin watched Mako’s face as he fucked him. He watched him as he bit his lips, and moaned in ecstasy. He looks so good, Bolin thought.

“Bolin, I’m gonna come” Mako moaned, his dick throbbing and leaking precum on his stomach. 

“Hold on Mako, I’m almost there”

Bolin quickened his pace, fucking him hard and deep. Mako held on tight to Bolin’s ass as his brother’s cock made him ejaculate without stimulation.

“Fuck, Bolin “I’m coming.”

Bolin let out an animalist grunt as his brother’s ass squeezed his cum out of his dick. Bolin kisses Mako as he pumps his seed inside him. 

Bolin lays down next to his brother smiling and exhausted. Worn down from passionate breeding, Mako lays his head on his brother's chest and falls asleep.

The next morning Mako awoke in Bolin’s arms. He maneuvered himself out of the bed, so as to not wake up Bolin, and took a shower. 

When he comes back he finds Boline the same way he found him a couple of days ago. Bolin lays spread on his back, arms above his head, legs open, this time his thick dick flopped between his thighs. 

Mako, enraptured by his brother's cock, climbs into bed and his brothers dick in his mouth. He plays with Bolin’s balls while he engulfs Bolin’s growing cock. He then moves on to Bolin’s balls sucking on both of them while stroking his brother’s erect cock.

“Good morning,” Bolin says, as he wakes up to his brother’s blowjob. 

“Good morning,” Mako says. Mako climbs on top of Bolin and gives him a hot kiss of saliva and precum. “I want to finish what I started that night.”

Bolin smiles and nods. 

Mako starts sucking and kissing Bolin’s sculpted body. He moves down to his neck and shoulder. He kisses, sucks and bites his brother's huge biceps and triceps. Mako smells Bolin’s armpit and tastes him. He tastes like a man, Bolin thinks. Mako can’t believe this hunk of a man is his little brother.

Mako moves to Bolin’s neck and chest. He kisses his brother's chest passionately. He finds Bolin's right nipple, sucks it and takes it in his teeth. He moves his tongue around in a circle, flicking it back and forth. Mako stays here for a while, sucking Bolin's nipple while pinching the other.

Mako moves down to his brother's cock. 

He slowly licks around his brother's huge head, then down his shaft. He takes his brother’s head in his mouth and plays with his balls. Mako bobs his head up and down, while stroking Bolin’s shaft. 

“Ahh that feels soo good.”

Bolin grabs Mako’s head pushing him to go deeper. Bolin thrust his hips and fucks Mako’s mouth. Mako engulfs Bolin’s entire dick and releases him gasping for air. 

Mako wets Bolin’s dick with saliva and then spreads lube on his ass. Mako climbs on top of him.

“I want to ride you,” Says Mako. He proceeds to sit on Bolin’s dick. Mako moans as Bolin’s dick spreads his hole. He moans loudly as he sits all the way down rocking back and forth on his brother’s cock. 

“I feel so full, Bolin”

Mako then starts moving up and down, his dick bouncing on Bolin’s abs. 

“Fuck Mako, Yes”

Mako feels Bolin’s hands hold and guide his ass as he thrusts into him. Bolin takes one of his hands and jerks him off. Mako watches his brother moan, he's hypnotized by his muscles and sweat. Mako plays with his nipples enjoying the exotic pleasure of being fucked by his brother. Mako doesn’t last long before he cums all over Bolin's torso and face. 

Mako lowers himself and cleans off Bolin and gives him a kiss letting him taste his cum. 

They kiss for a while before Bolin flips Mako over and fucks him.

Bolin fucks him hard, pulling all the way out and then thrusting balls deep back in. 

“FUCK! Yes, Bolin fuck me good!”

Bolin holds onto Makos's shoulders and pounds him groaning and moaning loudly.

“Mako I’m coming”

“Cum inside me Bolin, fill me up”

“AAAARHHHH” Bolin screams as he pumps his hot seed inside his brother. 

Bolin falls on top of his brother feeling the happiest he’s ever felt. 

He kisses his brother’s neck and lips, and says, “I could go for another round or two…”

Mako smiles, “Okay, but only if I can fuck you too”

“Deal”

Bolin and Mako spend the rest of the day fucking each other.

*************

Epilogue

AND NOW INTRODUCING THEIR OPPONENTS THE FIRE FERRETS!!!!!!!

“Where the heck are they!” Korra screams to herself, as she smiles awkwardly at the crowd.

Meanwhile at home.

“Harder Mako! Yes just like that, FUCK!” 

“ARHH” Mako screams as he comes inside his brother. Mako pulls out of Bolin’s ass and lays down beside him. 

“Wait weren’t we supposed to do something today?”


End file.
